The invention relates to a current collector for connection to a current rail having two parallel side walls provided with current conductors and more particularly to a collector which has a housing of insulating material with a base plate from which projects a plug-shaped member connected to the housing, and having laterally directed electrical contact fingers. Such a current collector is known from U.S. Pat. No. 3,611,252.
The current collector may be used to connect a luminaire, for example an incandescent lamp luminaire, to a current rail. For that purpose the coupling member is inserted with the contact fingers between the side walls of the current rail after which the housing is turned a quarter of a turn. As a result of this rotation the contact fingers are guided to the current conductors so that an electrical contact is produced between the contact fingers and the current conductors and current collection can take place.
A drawback of the known current collector is that the electrical contact fingers in the operating condition of the device are freely accessible from without. As a result of this the danger exists that a person who gets between the side walls of the current rail with his finger or with an object can contact the live contact fingers, which is absolutely undesired for reasons of safety.